Lil Rob's Confession
by spntwtvd
Summary: Lil Rob has known Tailor (pronounced Ty-ler) since they were born, but has been crushing on her since Kindergarten. There's a problem: Chase Matthews, a fellow Wild Grinder. Who will get the girl: Chase or Lil Rob? Contains more characters than named.
1. Beginnngs

Lil Rob's Confession

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Before the story starts, here are the age of the main and minor characters:**

**_Robert Dyrdek 10 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Lil Rob)_**

**_Joseph Jones 11 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Jay Jay)_**

**_Diego Hernanadez 10 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Spitball)_**

**_Jackson Knife 11 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Jacknife)_**

**_Sterling Brim 10 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Silver)_**

**_Chase Matthews, Jr. 11 yrs. old Wild Grinder (CJ)_**

**_Chanel West Coast 10 yrs. old Skater/Friend (Flipz)_**

**_Tailor Williams 11 yrs. old Skater/ Classmate/ Friend (Tai) _**

**_Emilio Crys 10 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Emo) _**

**_Gabriel Jones 11 yrs. old Wild Grinder (Goggles)_**

**_Adam Matthews 8 yrs. old Brother of Chase/ Friend_**

**_Cory Matthews 18 yrs. old Brother of Chase/ Friend_**

**_Denise Dyrdek 12 yrs. old Sister of Robert/Frenemy_**

Lil Rob's POV

Hi, I'm Lil Rob Dyrdek and I've been crushing on Tailor since Kindergarten. We both go to Star Academy and we're both in 5th grade this year. Today is the 1st day of school and I will be in the same class as Tailor. By the end of this week, Tailor will be my girlfriend. "Wake up, Lil Rob!" said my mother. So, I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, ate some cereal, brushed my teeth again, and put my clothes on. My 12 year old sister Denise did the same thing. She is a grade above me. Anyway, I got my backpack, waited on Denise, and waited for the bus at the bus stop. When we got up there, we saw Jay Jay, Chase, Jacknife, Spitball, Silver, Adam, Flipz, and my favorite Tai. Everyone waved instead of talking for some unknown reason. Then, I looked up and saw Bus Driver Taiku. He is one of the meanest bus drivers we ever known because we can't talk on his bus. "Get on the bus! And shut up!" he said. We all got on and looked out the windows until it was time to get off. This was the beginning of a rivalry between me and Taiku.

Tailor's POV

When we got off the bus, we opened the doors of the school and saw a hall full of kids. Lil Rob was acting weird around me, and I don't know why. Anyway, I started off in Science with Lil Rob and Chase. Chase is the guy who tells me what he thinks and how he feels. That's why he's cool to me. In Science/SS, we have a teacher named Ms. Puff and she taught us about Reproduction. Lil Rob smiled at me every time she said 'baby'. Real talk, who wants to marry Robert ''Lil Rob'' Dyrdek? Anyway, after Science/SS is Lunch and we had chicken nuggets and fries. I sat by all my friends at Lunch, too. Chase told me he had an 8 year old brother named Adam and he wanted me to talk to Adam about something. I was like 'Okay'. Then, we went to Reading/ LA and had a fun teacher named Ms. West. She let us have free time, and I got on the computer. Afterwards, we went to Math and had Mr. McCloud. He was very boring and he went to sleep on us! What teacher does that? We went to Homeroom, which is also Reading/LA. Then, it was time for dismissal! Then, I went outside to meet Adam like Chase told me too. Adam asked to help him in Math and I said 'Yes'. Adam walked off and Chase came up. ''Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to tutor your brother in Math?'', I asked. ''Because I didn't need help; Adam did. Thank you for agreeing to help Adam!'', he responded. Then it got silent and Chase stepped closer and closer to me. He finally kissed me on my cheek and he walked off. Lil Rob came to me, and he seemed mad. ''What's wrong with you, Dyrdek?'', I asked. '' First, you ignored me in Science class. Now, you just let Chase kiss you. So, I'm mad at you!" he responded. I kicked him in the leg and walked off.

Lil Rob's POV

Ouch, that girl has a mean kick! I'm madder at myself than Tailor. How can I make the cutest girl hate me? I feel so stupid inside and I overhear Jay Jay saying I blew it. I know I did, so I called Tailor. This is her voicemail:

_Hi, you have reached the voicemail of Tailor Williams! I will call you as soon as I finish hanging out with my friends. Thanks for calling!_

I hung up the phone and told Denise to hurry up, so we can make it home for dinner. I was so upset, I ate toast for dinner. I told everybody 'Good night' and went to bed. They know when I go to sleep at 7:00; something's wrong. Nobody asked because they knew it was girl trouble, so I went to sleep.

Tailor's POV

I was hanging out with Chase tonight. Every time we passed one of his football teammates, he blushed because he was with me. We went to Applebee's and we sat at a booth. ''Why did you kiss me on the cheek?'', I asked. ''I was in the moment, and I really like you!" he responded. ''Thanks for telling the truth! Who's paying for the food?'', I said. ''I am!" he said. Chase paid for the food and walked me home. I gave him a hug and went into the house. I put my PJ's on and hopped into bed. I thought about how Lil Rob is jealous of Chase. Then, I fell fast to sleep. This was the beginning of a rivalry between Lil Rob and Chase.

**What does Tailor mean this is the beginning of a rivalry between Lil Rob and Chase? Find out in the next chapter! Remember this is my 1****st**** story! Please Review!**


	2. Not-So-Friendly Rivalry

Lil Rob's Confession

Chapter 2: Friendly Rivalry

Chase's POV

It was morning and I could hear my mom calling my name to wake me up. So, I got up and my older brother Cory had tripped me... as usual. ''Whoops, lover boy!,'' joked Cory and he laughed down the hall. Although he is my brother, I can't stand that guy! Anyway I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth again, packed my school stuff for the second day of school, and waited for Cory to drive me to school. Something tells me Lil Rob is jealous of me because I spend more time with Tailor than her spending more time with him. ''Come on, squirt!,'' said Cory. I got my backpack and left out the house.

Lil Rob's POV

Man, I don't like Chase! He took the only girl I ever loved! {doorbell rings} Here's Silver, Jay Jay, and Flipz at the door. I opened the door and they came in. ''Are you coming to school?,'' said Flipz. ''Yeah,'' I said. ''You make it seem like she killed you, but instead she ditched you!'' said Silver. ''Silver!,'' said Jay Jay. ''No, he's right. I'm being dramatic. Let's go to school!'' said Lil Rob. "Okay," said Jay Jay, Flipz, and Silver. They headed off to school.

Tailor's POV

Today at school, I saw something odd for the second day of school. Chase and Lil Rob started fighting. It started with me and Chase talking about homework in the hallway and Lil Rob walked into our conversation. He gave me a rose and Chase slapped it down. ''Chase!'' I scolded. ''I'm sorry, reflexes!'' replied Chase. ''On roses? Unbelievable, Chase, unbelievable,'' I said. Chase walked off. ''I'm so sorry, Lil Rob,'' I apologized. ''You're good!'' Lil Rob replied. '' How can I make it up to you?'' I said. ''You could let me take you on a date,'' he replied. ''Deal!'' I said. The school bell had rung. Time to go to class. We went into homeroom together.

Chase's POV

I called Lil Rob a dummy, but he ignored me for the first time. Then, I slapped him and he said ''What was that for?''. Then, Ms. West sent me to the office for fighting. The Principal, Mr. Brooks was disappointed in me for what I've done. ''Really Matthews? This is how you start off the school year? You are suspended for a month. See ya in a month!'', he said. ''My brother Cory is picking me up.'' I said. ''Thank you!'' he said. I'm so stupid. Why would I get in trouble like that? More importantly, what about my mother?

**What does Chase mean about his mother? Will Tailor and Lil Rob get together? Remember this is my 1****st**** story! Please Review!**


	3. He Did What?

Lil Rob's Confession

Ch. 3: He Did What?

Lil Rob's POV

He slapped me! I feel a bruise coming on. Anyway, I can't tell Tailor because she may flip out worse than Flipz! I walk out the classroom and see Tailor walking down the hall. She walks up to me and turn my cheek. "What did he do?" she asked angrily. I was scared so I told her. "He slapped me. No big deal," I replied. Worse mistake ever. "No big deal? Rob, he coulda hurt you and you say it's no big deal," she said. "Tai, I'm sorry I said that. Are we still on tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, Rob. Be careful," she smiled and walked away. Jay Jay and the rest of my crew came over. "So the world stopped its hatred towards you and got you a date?" Emo asked. "Yeah, Emo. All of that happened," I said. "I heard her say something else. What was it?" Spitball asked. "She-she told me to be careful," I said. "What could she mean by that?" Jay Jay asked. "Maybe she was talking about that bruise on his face," Goggles said. "Yeah, Chase might've slapped me in the face," I said sheepishly. "We'll meet up at your house after your date," Silver said. I nodded my head and they left. I went to my locker and got my stuff out to go house. As I walked out the school, I saw Cory and Chase. Cory was no happy camper.

Chase's POV

As Cory chewed me out, I saw Lil Rob walking out the school. He looked this way and I saw the bruise I left him. I smirked but then Cory yanked me by my collar. "Why are you such an idiot? Doing that because of a girl that you just started to like THIS summer. You better not be using her or I'll kill you myself!" Cory said. He scared me this time. He's never been this serious before. "I'm sorry, Cory. I'll do better," I said. "Yeah. Tell that to mom," he said, walking to the car. I walk behind him.

Tailor's POV

I saw Lil Rob sitting on the school's front steps and walked over to him. "What's up, slim?" I said. He laughed. "I just wanted to know what you meant about 'be careful'?" he asked. "I meant that don't let that," I pointed at his bruise, "happen again,". He smiled and I helped him up. We both walked to my house and just looked at each other. "Lil Rob, I used to think you were very narcissistic and now I see that you've proved me wrong. Thank you for being who you are," you blurted out. "Heh, thanks. What happened between you and Chase?" he asked. "Well, he started acting weird on the date he took me on. He acted like he was ashamed to have me around," I admitted. Lil Rob's face turned from softening to determination. "I'm gonna make this the best date you've ever been on!" he said with a wide grin. I smiled. "See ya at 8, Lil Rob," I said, hugging him. He hugged me back.

Lil Rob's POV

I saw her walk into her house and walked to my house. I was stopped by Chase. "What do you want, Chase?" I asked with a glare. "I want to know why you were at my girlfriend's house," Chase spat. "She didn't even enjoy the date!" I snapped. "How do you know, Dyrdek?" he said. "She told me," I said as I walked past him. He just stood there, watching me leave. I finally made it home. I walked into the house and went up the stairs. When I got to my room, I put on my gold shirt and a new pair of jeans. I walked to my dresser and put on my gold hat, my golden DC shoes, and my gold chains. I walked back down the stairs and saw that it was already 7:00! I spend 2 hours getting ready. God! I feel like a girl! Anyway, I walked back to Tailor's house and knocked on her door. She opened the door and my month hung opened. She was wearing a gold shirt that said 'I got swagger….how 'bout you?' and some skinny jeans. She was wearing some gold and black Jordans and a golden necklace.

Tailor's POV

I think I broke him. He took a breath before speaking. "You, uh, ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah, let's go!" I smiled. We went to Outback. "Wow, hotshot. Actually took me somewhere date worthy," I joked. "What? Applebee's wasn't good enough?" he teased. "Nope," I said. "Let's go to the table then," he said. As soon as we got to the table, the food was already there. "Wow! That's awesome!" I said. "I know. You can thank me later," he said with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes and began to eat. After we left, we walked past his friends but he ignored them. "Rob, aren't you gonna be all ashamed and sneak away from me?" I asked starting to feel insecure. He turned to me with a shocked face. "No, baby, no. I would never do that to you. I like you too much to do that!" he said. It was my turn to look shocked. He smiled and walked me home. He kissed my cheek and waited for me to go into the house.

Lil Rob's POV

As she walked into the house, I realized I didn't like her; I loved her. But I could never tell her that. I walked home and walked into the house for the second time that night with a smile. I said 'good night' to mom, dad, and Denise and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. All I could think of is how is she gonna act when we get to school?

**Will Lil Rob get Tailor or will Chase find a way to stop it from happening? How does Tailor feel? Remember this is my 1st story! Please Review!**


End file.
